Straight as an Arrow
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: In an attempt to get a girl's number, Speedy starts a rumor about Aqualad. In this world full of social media, news travels fast. How will the team react, especially his girlfriend? Mostly a Titans East Fic, but the Main Titans make an appearance. A complete rewrite of a story I wrote when I was 12. Oneshot.


**I just really wanted to rewrite my old story "I'm not gay!". It will still be generally the same story that I wrote back in 6th grade, except I changed a few things. One big one being that Aqualad and Raven are already together this time. But i'm just going to rewrite it and try to make it look nicer. It's kind of funny that I wrote this back when I was ignorant and hated slash couples, now I love them and fully support them. Honestly, the show Glee opened my eyes (I know, but I'm serious!) Crazy what growing up and living a little can do for you and your perspective. Anyway, without further ado...**

 _SLAM!_

Aqualad bolted upright from his slouched position on the couch. He instinctively got into a battle position, which his knees slightly bent and his arms out, ready to protect himself. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only his teammate, Speedy, arriving at the tower. Speaking of the archer, he was visibly very upset. He must have been extremely angry to shut the door so forcibly. The irate boy walked into the kitchen of the tower, all while mumbling to himself.

"How could she possibly think that _he_ is better looking than _me?!_ She must be blind. Yeah, that's it! She's blind!" He spoke too loud though, because the Atlantean heard every word and walked over to him with a curious look on his face.

"Who's better looking than you?" He asked. Having just now noticed his teammate's presence, the archer looked up, surprised. Then his masked eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger at the other boy.

"YOU!" He shouted, never dropping his glare for even a second. Aqualad raised his eyebrows and eyed the finger that was extremely close to his face. He brought up a hand and gently pushed the angry archer's hand down, while simultaneously taking a step backwards. He shot the redhead a confused look.

"Me? What did I do?" The Atlantean asked him, genuinely confused.

"You're hot!" Well, that wasn't what Aqualad was expecting him to say. His face was still conveying confusion.

"Uh..thank you?" He said, though it sounded very unsure. Speedy finally gained his composure and spoke in a normal tone.

"I met this girl at the mall, and let me tell you man, she was bangin'," The archer began. Aqualad rolled his eyes at his friend's word choice, but let him continue.

"So I went over to her, talked her up a lil' bit, and I was about to ask for her digits when- do you want to know what she asked me?" Aqualad nodded. Speedy's eyes narrowed once again.

"She asked me if I could introduce her to _you."_ The finger was back in his face. Aqualad maintained a neutral expression; he was used to random girl's giving him attention.

"Okay, did you tell her that I have a girlfriend?" The Atlantean asked. Speedy calmed down once again, and smiled to himself.

"No, I told her something better," Aqualad felt himself getting nervous. He looked at his teammate and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue.

"I told her you were gay."

The Atlantean's jaw dropped as he stood there in shock. He must have misheard him. Speedy was already walking away, smirking.

"Excuse me?" The archer turned back to face him.

"Dude, you got barnacles in your ears? I said that I told her you were gay," He said as if it was the most obvious thing to say in that situation. Now it was Aqualad's turn to be angry. His brow furrowed and he frowned at his 'friend'. He shook his head in disbelief and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at the archer.

"Why would you do that?!" He asked, obviously frustrated. Being the most levelheaded member of the Titans East, he was trying his best to stay calm.

"Well, I was thinking that if she thought she had no chance with you, she would come running to me. If it makes you feel any better, my plan backfired. Turns out she isn't into redheads." Speedy said with a scowl. The Atlantean looked at him in disbelief. The archer took notice.

"I know, I didn't believe it either! Who would have ever thought _my hair_ would be my downfall?" He complained, picking up a discarded mirror from the coffee table. He looked into it and began to make sure every lock was in place. Aqualad was still looking at the other teen, dumbfounded. He was still trying to comprehend everything he had just been told. Speedy suddenly gasped and reached into his pocket.

"Oh, and it turns out her older brother is gay, so she told me to give this to you!" He pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper with seven number scribbled onto it. He handed it to Aqualad, who immediately crumpled it up and dropped it on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his teammate. Without warning, Aqualad pounced. He managed to get the archer onto the floor, but only got one good punch in before the elevator opened and their leader stepped out. Her eyes widened as she saw the two boys fighting. She sprung into action immediately, flying over and grabbing Speedy by the shoulders and pulling him out of the way of Aqualad's approaching fist. The Atlantean looked up, confused for what felt like the tenth time today, when his knuckles hit nothing but air. He saw Bumblebee hovering overhead, having placed Speedy on the ground. She glared at the boys disappointedly.

"What in God's name is going on?! Titans Main are going to be here any second and you guys are acting like idiots! Sparky is going to have a field day if he sees this; he'll think I can't control my team!" The boys shrank back as she chastised them. She was fuming. They both knew from experience that it was better to just let her yell than to try to argue. After all, this definitely wasn't their first argument.

"I want explanations. Now." She demanded, looking at the archer first.

"This girl thought that Fish-Stick was better looking than me," The dark-skinned women rolled her eyes; she expected petty reasoning from Speedy. She looked over to Aqualad next, hoping for a better response.

"He told her that I was gay." The leader looked back the archer, disappointed. She sighed.

"Damn it, Speedy. I told you before, we are like celebrities now. You have to be careful what you say to people. With all this social media, a teenage girl is almost worse than a reporter!" Bumblebee made her way over to the huge computer and pulled up some webpages. She mumbled a curse to herself. The boys looked at the giant screen.

"Hey look, you're trending!" Speedy said as he nudged Aqualad in the ribs. The Atlantean responded by elbowing him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the redhead. Aqualad began reading some articles. Although he knew that the information was false, he couldn't help but get upset reading some of what people had to say. He read everything from people referring to him as "Aquafag" to people claiming that Raven had been his beard for the past eight months. Bumblebee put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked hesitantly. He looked over to his friend and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a rumor; it will die down as soon as the press finds something more interesting to talk about. It's just..yeah, I'm not gay, but what if I was? These people are talking like it is a punishable offense. There's nothing wrong with loving someone. My best friend from Atlantis is gay, and nobody thinks anything of it. I just don't understand why it's so different up here." Bumblebee sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, we've come a long way." Just as she said that, the sound of an engine filled the air and Speedy, who had recovered from the blow Aqualad had dealt him, ran to the door to greet the other Titans. Aqualad gathered his thoughts and prepared himself, knowing that he was going to have to do some damage control for Speedy's antics. He watched as the five familiar faces entered the living room, but he was drawn particularly to one. The feeling must have been mutual, because she made a beeline to him. Ink colored eyes met violet. She wasn't upset at all; instead, she looked amused. She folder her arms across her chest, looked up at him, and smirked.

"You have ten seconds to explain to me why I am all of the sudden your beard."

"Well, you see, Speedy-" She cut him off.

"Say no more," The sorceress turned to find Speedy, and his eyes widened as he saw hers begin to glow white. He had messed with the couple enough times during the course of their relationship to know what was about to happen. Speedy began to run away in an attempt to escape, but Raven opened a portal right in front of him and he, unable to stop himself in time, ran right into her trap. The rest of the Titans laughed at the portal closed, knowing she wouldn't send him to any dimension that was _too_ dangerous. Aqualad was smiling as he placed a hand on her cheek, leaned down, and placed a kiss on her thin lips. They heard the click of camera and broke apart, looking up to Bumblebee typing away on her cellphone.

"Don't mind me, just doing some damage control," She told them as she posted the photo to her twitter account with the caption, "Don't believe everything you read." Normally, they were both pretty reserved and weren't big fans of PDA, but in this case, they let it slide. Within minutes, the picture had gone viral.

 _ **Two hours later**_

The Titans were dispersed around the Titans East tower doing various activities. Mas, Menos, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all sitting on the couch, eyes glues to the oversized television as their fingers moved rapidly over the buttons on their controllers. The others were sitting on the couch watching them and socializing amongst themselves. Bumblebee had a laptop on her lap and was searching the web.

"Are they still talking about his sexuality?" Robin asked the other leader. Her eyes stayed glued on the computer as she replied.

"It's died down a ton since I posted the picture of him and Raven, but there are still a few people that don't get the message," She looked up at him with a smirk.

"People have made up some pretty elaborate stories about how this was all Speedy's plot to either seduce Aqualad or get the girl at the mall's brother's number." Everybody laughed. At the mention of the archer's name, Raven's eyes widened.

"Speedy! I almost forgot about him!" Raven said, jumping up off the couch and out of her boyfriend's arms. She opened a portal horizontally above her head, and the archer fell out of it, hitting the floor hard. His hair was a mess, his uniform was torn, and his bow was in two pieces. Luckily he had plenty of backups. He stood up and leaned on the counter, trying to catch his breathe. Aqualad walked up to him and slipped a piece of paper into his hand. It was the girl from the mall's brother's number. Speedy looked at his friend, confused.

"I heard a rumor that you were interested in this."

 **Okay...so, I lied. This turned out to be almost like a totally new story. I'm sorry I was so mean to Speedy! I love him! Anyway, please take some time to review. If you want, check out the original story this was based off of. It's located on my profile and is called "I'm not gay!"**

 **Yeah, I thought this title was better too.**


End file.
